Chasing the Dragon
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Nobunaga is a typical high school student in Owari, Japan. However, he has a certain problem. Nobu/Jeanne in the future. Drug abuse, physical abuse, swearing and sex. If you're offended, then don't read it. DISCONTINUED/HIATUS
1. Prologue

_(Italics indicate first person and what others around them are doing It also indicates action at times._ The whole story is told from Nobunaga's point of view. This was a very bizarre fanfiction to write, because I felt the writing style had changed a bit. I wanted to go for like a movie type of thing, so I hope you'll bear with me. The prologue is short, but it will eventually pick up. )

 _A long tall figure lay under the covers in a dark room, the only sound being made was the alarm clock next to the bed. The larger hand on the clock struck the 7 and the alarm began to chime loudly. An arm reached out, slamming a fist down on it as it fell to floor, breaking. Giving a groan, the person under the covers with long silver and black hair emerged and sauntered along to the bathroom in his boxers with the door closing behind him._

My name, is Oda Nobunaga. _His hand turned on the water in the sink as he splashed his face._ I'm eighteen years old and a high school student, hooray for me. Getting up early isn't exactly my favorite thing to do, especially when it's for school. _Picking up the toothbrush he began brushing his teeth_. The only thing that keeps me going to school are my siblings, Ichi and Nobukatsu. If they weren't nagging me, I wouldn't go. Our parents are long gone, so it's just the three of us in one house. As I lazily put on my uniform, my sister opened the door and began telling me to hurry along so I wouldn't run late.

She was so small and fragile. A beautiful girl with long pink hair that all the boys wanted. So shy and innocent, but a kind and caring person. Next came my baby brother who was had made my lunch as usual. He was just as fragile and even more innocent with his short silver hair and innocent eyes, both of them were like baby animals.

I walked down the stairs and went to the door, looking back at my siblings as they saw me off. I had lied to them again. _The door closed behind him and he began walking down the sidewalk._

 _Instead of taking the path to school, the boy turned and went another way. He had more 'important' things to do._

Turning the corner, I made my way into a secluded abandoned building I discovered on the first day of high school. As entered my place of solitude, I threw my bag onto the ground and sat beside it. My hands rummaged through it looking for what I needed, my salvation. I had mixed the concoction beforehand and rolled up my sleeve.

Tying a shoelace around my arm tightly, I let the silver sting enter my veins and leaned back letting my brain feel the complete ecstasy. We all had our secrets, mine was shooting up heroin. Fuck the people at school, I didn't need to subject myself to their gazes and being trapped. This was my story, my struggle and now, Do you understand what I'm telling you? Do you see how fucked up I am?


	2. Friends

What is the definition of a friend? A companion you hang out with when you're bored, or someone who cares about you? I had two friends to keep me company; three if you count my secret friend in my bag. I couldn't tell which was more important..

We have Akechi Mitsuhide, the blue and black haired, blue eyed bookworm genius who also enjoys online gaming and Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the green haired, hazel eyed goofball and womanizer. Both equally nice people, but they had their own lives most of time and we didn't hang out as much as we did in middle school. They had girlfriends and we could only hang out if Mitsu wasn't studying and Saru wasn't taking care of his little sister.

 _Nobunaga laid his head down on his desk feeling tired and sluggish. A pen poked his shoulder gently as the silver haired male turned to look at his intellectual friend._

Mitsu made it his job to keep me awake during class while the teacher lectured. All I wanted was to be alone and be with my real friend.. These two were my friends, but only when we were in school. Outside of school I was just someone who wanted to hang out, someone being needy. That's all I was to them, a nuisance.

 _Nobunaga rubbed his eyes feeling his vision becoming blurry and disorientated. He had perfect vision, but right now he couldn't focus properly. The class became more of a blur and he was getting thirsty. So, he got up and left to get water from the water fountain down the hall._

I would have my chance during lunch. If I went now, it would be more obvious. I didn't care, I needed to feel the sensation in order to keep moving. I could do it now if I wanted to and forget about class, but if I grabbed my bag then they'd question me. I had to be patient and find the right moment. When the bell rang for lunch, I grabbed my bag in a hurry and walked quickly to the boys bathroom locking myself in one of the stalls. At last, I could escape, or so I thought. _The door opened and a familiar pair of shoes walked in._ "Nobu?" It was Mitsu, what I didn't want. "What.."

"Are you not feeling well? You went off so quickly. Do you need to see the nurse-" "I'm fine! Fine!" I had blurted out nervously, had he caught on? _He let out a sigh and gave his bangs a flip off of his face with his hand._

"Just don't take too long, we want to talk at lunch you know?" A close call, but now I had no time. Letting out a sigh, I picked up my bag and followed from the bathroom to go eat lunch.

While we sat at the table, Saru began telling one of his tales about something stupid he did one time. I forced the food down my throat despite not being hungry, I had to put on an act if I wanted to be convincing. "You're feeling better, Nobu sama? Mitsu said you weren't well"

"I'm fine.." I said hostilely as I drank down my drink all the way. _The two of them looked at each other and then back at me. "_ You look tired, have been sleeping well?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions!? Mind your own damn business.." Leave me alone, I want to go home..

"Nobu.."

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to snap.." I couldn't control myself.

"Geez man, are you sure you're okay?" I could only nod, but it was a lie as I averted my gaze. "I'm free this weekend if you guys want to come over" _Mitsuhide placed something in his mouth, eating it._ "I'm not worried about any tests, so it's fine with me"

"I'm in!" Saru was always so happy..

Why now? Why were they inviting me over? "I have plans" I lied.

"What? Are you serious!? We haven't hung out in forever, Nobu sama!"

"I cleared my study schedule so you could come!"

Why were they getting angry with me, it's their fault. They're the ones who made me this way, that and everyone at this god forsaken school. I got up out of my chair and picked up my bag, walking away. "I'm going home.." "Nobu, wait!" "You can't just go!" I didn't look back, I kept walking and of course they didn't follow me. They were all talk..

As I walked, I turned off my phone so no one would bother me and went to look for my special place. I had been doing it for so long that I honestly didn't care anymore.. I was tired of everyone leaving me out of their plans and ideas. I was done with friendship.. I did my routine and let the ecstasy kick in. My eyes closed and I felt the wonderful sensation of that white nurse who takes care of me, when I have no one else. I never wanted this to end.


	3. Distance

It was so nice and peaceful to sleep in, what day was it? I don't even care anymore, I just wanted sleep. Just then, I heard my door open and my little brother came in frantically. "Nii sama!, You're going to be late!"

I didn't move, I didn't want to go today. "I'll go tomorrow" I groaned as I settled back into the darkness. "But.." he began, and then my sister came in.

"Nobu nii san, you promised you'd go to school. Father left us his fortune in his will so we could afford to live and get an education" I just wanted her to be quiet, one day wouldn't matter.

"Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi kun are worried about you.." I wasn't going to budge because of how they were worried now, they could've thought of that before hanging out without me or no time to hang out at all. After a while, I heard the door close and I was left in peace. I fell back asleep and skipped school for the day, a wonderful feeling. No people, just me and my bed.

The next day I woke up again and sat up in my bed. I had slept for forty eight hours. Thank god it was the weekend.. God, another thing that I didn't believe in. He hasn't done anything for me, so why should I pray to him? I got out of bed lazily and threw on a worn out long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. Going down the stairs, I realized I was alone in the house.

There was a note on the counter in Ichi's handwriting for me. She still made me something to eat even after I didn't go to school..

Taking the food out of the fridge, I put it in the microwave to warm it up as I checked my phone. Twenty messages and three missed calls. All from Mitsu and Saru.. I typed back saying I was sick and not to worry, another lie as I put my phone back into my pocket. When the microwave indicted that it was ready, I removed my breakfast and ate it quietly. _Nobunaga's vision started to blur again as he placed a hand over one of his eyes, rubbing it._ They wouldn't be back for a long time. The thought in mind repeated itself as I washed my plate somewhat aggressively.

My siblings were just as bad as Mitsu and Saru, they had their own private lives and were focusing on going to school as well. That's what my father wanted us to do, get an education and graduate. Great, then what? I don't even know what I want to do after high school, let alone deal with more people.. I went back up the stairs and looked through my bag so I could feel some relief, but to my dismay I was out of the substance..

Placing my jacket around me, I went out to go find my dealer. The one person who could give me what I needed. If she couldn't, then no one else could. At least if I wore the jacket, no one would suspect that I was hiding my arms. This jacket was something I always had and it seemed normal enough.

Finding my dealer so early would be problem though, she would know better than to appear with drugs during the daytime. I sent her a text message hoping she would come meet me somewhere. The phone vibrated back quickly, I had my response and I began to make a move on to find her.

My dealer wasn't your average type of dealer, she looked like whore to put it lightly. I walked into the park and sat down waiting for her to arrive, She said she would be here already, so where was she? "Looking for me ,sweetheart?" I looked up and there she was blonde hair, and slutty outfit as usual. "Where the hell have you been" she made me wait, of course I was irritated. "Now, now no need to get angry." Her hand went into the pocket of her clothing and pulled out the bag of powder. Greedily I snatched it and put inside my jacket, this was more than enough to last for a while.

She cleared her throat and put out her hand. Of course she wanted me to pay, I wasn't like her other pretty boy clients that she slept with. I slapped the money into her hand and walked away. "Come back again soon" she waved at me in a sort of mocking way, but I just keep going. I'm just glad no one was in the park to see it.

When I arrived home I went right into the kitchen and began to mix it. _Nobunaga began to sweat as he filled the syringe with the liquid. He washed the spoon and took everything upstairs. He sat down on his bed, tying one of his shoelaces around his arm so he could find the vein. When it was visible, the needle slipped into his skin as he pressed down on the syringe. One wasn't enough, so he filled another one._ Hopefully I wouldn't die. Death is my other friend, he's just waiting for me to come. I didn't use the whole second portion, only a little. I couldn't count how many marks I had on my arms. There were too many.

My mouth felt dry so I went downstairs and into the fridge to grab the orange juice. Opening it, I began drinking down the entire bottle. I was the only one who drank it anyway. It was going to be a long weekend.


	4. The Girl in the Restaurant

As usual, I didn't want to wake up for school. My siblings woke me up and I wasn't happy about it. They acted more like parents then siblings. I didn't need more people telling me what to do or what's right or wrong. I was older than both of them and I felt they should mind their own damn business. After getting ready for school, I said my goodbyes and left without my lunch. I wasn't going to go to school anyway.

Walking down the sidewalk I stopped by the arcade to play a few video games. I hadn't played in so long, and it felt good to be in the place that I could relax. I hadn't done my daily dose for a couple of days and my body was aching. Hours passed and I left the arcade to go get lunch at local fast food restaurant. Going inside, I ordered my food and sat down, picking at my french fries and cheeseburger. It smelled good, but I wasn't going to eat it..

Out of the corner of my eye there was a girl sitting at a booth with straw blonde hair and blue eyes. She was alone, and she had only picked at her french fries slightly. She was too thin and looked like she had suffered from lack of sleep. I looked over at the cheeseburger that I hadn't touched and got up. "Oi.." What was I doing? This was a complete stranger.. Her head lifted from off the table as I placed the burger down in front of her. Her eyes moved from me to the burger in question. "You need to eat.." She responded with a "Why?" while I threw away the garbage I had and sat down across from her.

"You look like you're going to pass out. So, eat."

She starting eating it slowly, and looked up at me every once in a while. "Do you know what time it is?"

"About 4, why?" I said leaning on one of my hands at the table. She put down the burger quickly and started to hurry. "I'm going to be late!"

Late? For what? "Ah sorry, I'm meeting some friends at a rave. Rave? This piqued my interest. "Do you know where the warehouse is near the abandoned train station?"

My spot was near that area so I knew exactly where it was. "Follow me" I replied and we left the restaurant together.

She was a spaced out sort of girl. On the way to the station we had to stop and wait for one of the smaller monorail to pass. She almost walked onto the tracks when the sign said not to, So I pulled her back and pointed at the sign to show her. Her face flushed as if she was ashamed that she didn't see it, but after it passed we kept walking. When the warehouse was visible, I could hear the bass pounding from the outside as if it shook the whole place. After going through the front, we went inside and the music was awful. Nothing but techno and party music, this made me want to shoot up even more.

"My friends are over there. Thank you for taking me here." Noticing her friends, I started pointing out how fake they were in my head. What kind of friends was she hanging out with? They were plastic and it was as simple as that. I leaned against the wall, watching her dance and hang out with her so-called friends and then I noticed a guy going around with strange items. What the hell kind of party was this?

She put something in her mouth that I couldn't see and watched as her whole personality changed. She wandered over to me happily, and grabbed at my arm. "Come dance with me" She was giggling a lot and I could tell that she was long gone. What did she take? "I don't dance.." However, I found myself on the floor with her and she was dancing like a loose cannon. I could feel my urge to leave rising, so I stopped her. "You don't belong here" She gave me a look of confusion and asked the obvious question, "What's wrong?"

"You don't belong here with these people. Those so-called friends of yours aren't really your friends. Go home while you can" Once I had said what I had to say, I disappeared outside to shoot up in seclusion.

I slumped down and rolled up my sleeve, setting up before injecting myself and letting ecstasy flow inside. However, my moment of peace turned into being horrified as I saw her staring at me. Was she going to snitch me out!? "You do drugs too?"

That wasn't the answer I was expecting and I didn't feel it was right to answer her.

Standing up, I started walking away. "Goodnight"

"Please wait." She grabbed my arm, "I won't tell anyone. I do ecstasy. So, please don't run away" What could I possibly say to someone I didn't even know? "Go home, Jeanne.."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your friends called you by name"

Slipping out of her grasp, I walked away and didn't look back. It was up to her now..

Walking along the street back home, I knew that Nobukatsu and Ichi would be home. Hopefully, they were asleep.


	5. School Dance

Ichi and Nobukatsu were always excited about going to events with other people. As for me, I hated it. People were always looking at me and it was making me paranoid and uncomfortable.

The last thing I wanted to do was go to a school dance with a bunch of people that I didn't know. I didn't want to see them. Somehow, Ichi and Nobukatsu dragged me into it though. So, here I was standing in the gymnasium with music blasting, all these different lights and people.

My so-called friends came up to me just to talk for a few minutes before disappearing with their dates and leaving me by myself. I fixed my tie nervously, force of habit. I had to fix things on myself in order to calm down. Whether it was my sleeve or my shirt, I would play with it to keep myself from having a nervous breakdown.

I looked out at the dance floor to watch everyone else, and noticed a white haired male talking with my sister. I hadn't seen him before either. He was somewhat thin with his bangs covering his other pale blue eye. I didn't like where this was going, he might make trouble for Ichi. As much as I was pissed at them, I had to protect both of them from people like him. Suddenly he walked away, vanishing into the bathroom. Ichi was safe, "Thank god" I said to myself.

Wandering over to look at what was there to eat, I noticed a familiar hair color; straw blonde. She turned and sure enough it was her, the girl from the restaurant. I wasn't aware that she went to my school. The stench of the perfume from the girls near by caused me to wrinkle my nose."Yo"

"It's you" she said smiling slightly at me. "I had no idea that you went here" My focus was solely on her, this had never happened before, I was getting anxious. "Now that I have you captive, won't you tell me your name?" She asked fixing her dress and playing with her hair. Why was she asking my name? Was she finally going to say something to someone?

"Nobunaga..or Nobu is fine" I had told her anyway, what was I thinking?

"Nobunaga" she repeated. "Do you want to dance?" The pressure of the social anxiety I had wasn't helping, I had to get away for now. "I have to go" I sped away towards the boys bathroom, letting the door close behind me. The stall nearest to me was a perfect place for me to hide.

Someone was already in there, it was the white haired guy I saw earlier.

Curiosity got the better of me and I peered through the cracks of the stall door to see what he was doing, as I set up and injected myself.

I saw him remove something from his pocket and put it out near the sink. What was he up to? Sniffing noises could be heard, was he crying? Looking closer, I knew what it was; cocaine. This guy was a druggie just like me. I watched him clean up, but then his nose started to bleed. Another boy walked in, this one had green hair. They started talking and got into a small argument. The green haired guy stormed out and the white haired guy began doing more cocaine.

I felt it safe to come out while it was just him. Clutching the empty syringe in my hand, I opened the door and went to the garbage to bury the evidence. I could feel his gaze piercing me, like I had come to snitch on the likes of him. "What're you staring for? I'm not gonna say anything."

"Why?"

Compelled to convince this Casanova, I rolled up my sleeve to show him my starting arm. "Heroin?" He asked. I only nodded and rolled up my sleeve again. "You must have a reading for doing coke, so I won't question it"

"Who are you?"

"Nobunaga or Nobu.. and you?"

"Gaius Julius Caesar, but Caesar is fine. Why are you helping me?"

Good question.

"We're the same.. We need drugs to get away from the world. Isn't that why you do cocaine?"

"You're right about that.." He was so thin and he looked like a pretty boy.

So, I made a bold statement, "I think you and I could get along, as long as you stay from my sister.."

"Your sister?" He was fidgety from the recent dose and his attention was all over the place. His eye was wandering. "The one you were talking to before you hurried in here"

"She's too good for me.." His gaze trailed downward to the floor, this wasn't the answer I expected from someone like him. Once this conversation had ended, we headed back to everyone else so we could leave finally.

As everyone left the dance to go home, I walked Jeanne out making sure she was safe.

"Jeanne! Get your ass over here!" Who was this asshole? Why was he yelling at her? I could feel her want to hide behind me as he approached us. "Who the hell are you?" I could ask the same question. "We're leaving Jeanne.." His hand reached out to grab her, but something compelled me to grab his wrist and stop him. "Nobunaga" she was just as surprised as I was.

"Who the hell do you think you are? She's my girlfriend" The next thing I did I would regret later, but I punched him right in the jaw letting him fall onto the grass. The only thing I could do was grab her hand and run far. He yelled after us, but I kept going as much as these legs would carry me.

At some point she stopped me, gripping onto my arm. We were both out of breath. "Who was that?" I didn't really care, but I just decked the guy in the face. Now, I needed to know. "He's my boyfriend, but he's really abusive" Of course she'd have a boyfriend, she was really beautiful.

The rest of the way to her house, the walk was silent.


	6. Drugs Bring People Closer

I arrived at my locker blatantly staring at it since I had nothing else better to do. I didn't want to get my books or go to class. Suddenly, I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned to see Caesar standing there like he needed something. "It's you"

"Let's go outside" What for? These questions ran through my mind, but I didn't want to go to class to begin with. So, I followed him outside.

Once outside, we hid somewhere where no one could see us and we began to do drugs together. He was good company after all, I was starting to like him. After both sighing simultaneously from the ecstasy, we looked at each other and laughed. I never thought I'd be friends with someone like him.

I had someone who understood me and was okay just sitting with me like this. We were both almost out of substance so we decided to ditch school and leave to see our dealer. As we walked, we began talking about things that I never thought he'd talk about, his family.

"It's just been me, the twins and Lancelot.."

"That ass is your brother?" Why would Jeanne date such a person?

"He used to be kind, but I feel like something is wrong with him now.."

There were several things wrong with that asshole..

"What about you? I know you have a sister.."

"I have a younger brother as well. He was at the dance, but you probably didn't see him"

"What about your parents?"

I stopped walking. It had been years since I had spoken about my so-called father and my mother..

"Nobunaga?"

"My parents are no longer around.." My father always thought I was a problem child, and my mother was sickly. Most of the time was devoted to my siblings.

"Forgive me. I didn't know.."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. All people do is worry about me.. It gets really annoying"

"I hear you.."

We had reached the villa. I expected nothing less from someone like her.. She wasn't exactly a saint. I watched as Caesar knocked on the door and it opened. There she was, my dealer. A classic slut with curly blonde hair and the chest to match.. Her look towards Caesar was of lust, she only wanted to see him. She took one look at me and scowled. "Why is he here?"

"Nobunaga is a good friend of mine"

We were friends now? This guy was..

She sighed and let us both in, it was obvious that I had ruined her plans.

We sat down on her couch waiting for her to bring our salvation to us. She was just taking her time.. I began tapping my foot nervously. I was getting nauseous and my muscles were aching.

I could see Caesar fidgeting next to me, he really wanted it as bad as me. When she returned, she handed us out substances and put out her hand to me. Of course she wasn't going to charge Caesar, she was obviously infatuated with him. I reached into my pocket rolling my eyes, but was stopped by Caesar. "Nobunaga shouldn't have to pay. I will pay for him" Both the dealer and myself were surprised by this statement.

We all did a dose of drugs and exhaled. I was starting to feel myself relax again and it was a wonderful feeling.

She huffed and wrapped her arms around Caesar, stroking his chest. I heard Caesar gasp as she touched him more. Was she going to fuck him right in front of me? My question was answered as they started kissing on the couch, tongues darting and hands roaming. He started to get into it and that's when I started walking away. I didn't want to watch them screw each other..

"Nobunaga, Where are you going?"

"I'm not staying. I have what I need.." Why was I waiting to listen..

"Won't you join us?" She was stroking Caesar right in front of me.

Join? What a notion.. I didn't want to screw her, although she deserved it has roughly as possible. I wanted her brains to be scrambled when I was through. As you could tell, we were all high on drugs.

So what happened next is something I wouldn't do if I was sober. We wound up in her bed, and I had touched another man naked. I had done things I couldn't even speak of, but I got what I wanted by hearing her scream. It was the most intense, and awkward sexual encounter that I've ever had. I wouldn't count this as my first, she wasn't worth mentioning as my first.


End file.
